Love from the past
by fLaCkFaN
Summary: A person from steves past comes back, but can he get her to forgive him or will he lose her forever? Maybe steve/OC
1. Chapter 1

26 year old Heather sighed as she waited at baggage waiting patiently for her polka dot suitcase to finally appear. She stood at a tall height of 5'9 with her blonde waves reaching a few inches below her shoulders, many people treated her like a blonde bimbo who didn't know the difference between left and right. This irritated Heather often as she was a trained and proud agent of the FBI. She was born and raised in Hawaii but left when she was 23 to follow her case to New York City where she spent the next three years following dead ends when one day she finally got a lead and her team caught the bad guy. Now she was back in Hawaii, home. She saw her suitcase finally come round to her, dragging her case off the conveyor and started her journey to her parents old house.

McGarrett rubbed his eyes in frustration his team had just arrested a husband because he believed his wife was having an affair with the family doctor, when it turned out his wife found out she was 3 months pregnant with their first child.

"I don't understand you pineapple lovers, this would of never happened in New Jersey." Danny stated while knocking back his beer and throwing the empty bottle in the bin.

"Oh yeah? So people don't murder people in your amazing New Jersey then?" Steve replied.

"Im not saying that am I Steven! You should listen to me more and then maybe just maybe we wont get shot at as many times" Danny shot back in annoyance, as he and Steve left Five-O headquatres and made their way to their vehicles.

"Are you ever gonna let this go?" Steve said while getting his keys out of his pocket.

"No babe im not gonna let this go, you know why?"

"Enlighten me"

"Believe it or not I may hate your pineapple infested island but I do love my daughter and one day I believe that im finally gonna get killed by your Rambo ways. Can you imagine my little monkey's face when she won't see Danno again?" Danny said waiting for Steves reply.

"Drama queen" Steve replied while driving off in his Chevy truck.

"Charming! Absolutely Charming!" Danny shouted while getting his car.

After showering Heather climbed into a plain white tank top and demin shorts and made her way downstairs and thats when she noticed the note that had been taped to the backdoor. Heather frowned and ripped the note of the door she opened it.

_Heather,_

_I heard you were back in Hawaii, I know we havent spoken in many years but I need to talk to you. I need to explain to you why I left without saying goodbye, I know I hurt you and you probably hate me and don't want to see me but give me the chance to explain._

_Steve_

_xxxx_

A silent tear ran down Heathers face, wiping the stray tear away she ripped the note up in anger tossed it in the bin and decided it was best to run off her anger. Grabbing her iPod off the Kitchen counter she put her ear buds in and made her way out the door.

"Gonna have to try harder than a stupid little note for breaking my heart all those years ago" She mumbled to herself as she started running down the street.


	2. Chapter 2

A week later and Steve still hadn't seen or spoken to Heather, to say it was driving him mad was an understatement. He thought about her every second of every day causing the guilt to take over. He still felt guilty for never telling her why he left Hawaii 10 years ago, he says left but with his mother dead and his father in trouble he forced to leave causing him and his sister to go separate ways. From this Steve trained as a Navy SEAL and when Hesse killed in father in cold blood thats when Five-O came into action to seek revenge.

"So, I just got off the phone with HPD and they say the fingerprints came up with no match in the system." Kono said while walking into HQ.

"Back to square one then" Danny moaned while turning his head to look at Steve for orders of their next move but Steve wasn't listening he was thinking what to do about Heather.

"Earth to super SEAL can you hear me?" Danny shouted while shaking Steve back into reality.

"Erm, Kono take Chin and go over to the Vic's work place search his office, talk to his Co-workers see if he was acting differently recently maybe they give us a push in the right direction." Steve ordered.

"Got it boss!" Kono called back while leaving with Chin. Danny turned back round to look at Steve.

"Babe, whats going on with you?"

"Nothing nothing im just thinking" Steve lied.

"Yeah sure whatever, wait! This is about a girl isn't it? Don't lie to me Steven." Danny questioned, Steve knew he couldn't lie to him anymore.

"Fine its a girl from my childhood, shes recently just got back to Hawaii and shes not taking my phone calls." Steve sadly replied while shaking his head.

"Well as my role of Cupid I suggest you go find this girl and sort it out, because the team needs your head in the game." Danny ordered while pointing at the doors hinting for Steve to leave.

"Alright alright im going you happy now Cupid!"

* * *

><p>Heather sighed turning off the TV. She didn't know what to do every time she saw Steves name flash on her phone she didn't have the strength to pick the phone especially since the photo of them when she was 16 and he was 18 popped up and they were both pulling goofy faces. She loved that boy and then one day he was gone with no explanation no goodbye, no phone call nothing. After going through that heartbreak she decide from that day on she would never get involved with Steve McGarrett ever again. Heather went to text her one of her good friends Kono, the pair had been friends since they were both 14, Heather used to be Kono's biggest fan when she was surfing and she was also her shoulder for Kono to cry on when she injured her knee. Before she could finish her text to Kono there was a knock on the door. Putting her phone back down on the couch Heather stood up and opened the door. Opening the door she saw the one person she didn't want to see, Steve.<p>

"What do you want?" Heather snapped, Steve pushed his way past her and into the house.

"Well seen as you ignored my note, my texts and my phone calls i thought the next step was to..."

"Come round and barge into my house when your not wanted here!" Thats when Steve saw the hurt, the pain and the sadness in Heathers eyes.

"Look, I need to explain to you what happened 10 years ago when I left, excuse me.." They were interrupted by Steves phone "Chin? yeah, ok really? Yeah i'll be there in 10." Steve finished the phone call and looked back at Heather, he went to apologize and suggest they did this another time but she beat him to it.

"No, no need to explain, you go. Truth is I don't want to listen to what you've got to say, nothing that you say will make up for it. Goodbye Steve." Steve watched as she wiped her eyes and ran up the stairs. Thats when he knew it was going to harder than he first thought to explain to her. He needed a knew plan to make her listen to what he had to say.


	3. Chapter 3

*******************_Flashback- 10 years ago **********************************_

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

The upmost shrill of the alarm clock awoke me from my slumber. Rolling over, the dull numbers shone brightly the time of 6:15am as if they were proud. Throwing back my comfy duvet I place my feet on the wood floor the sharp coolness jolting me awake, given me encouragement to start my day.

After completing my morning routine of showering, doing my hair and make-up in the bathroom I padded back down the hallway to my room. Grabbing a pair of jean shorts and a black strap top I quickly dressed myself and pulled on my precious red Vans, in the corner of my eye i saw my BlackBerry flashing indicating that i had received a message.

_From: Steve :)_

_Morning my prom queen ;) I'll pick you up in 15 minutes please be ready for once! xxx_

A large grin decorated my face, tonight was Steve's prom and as his girlfriend of course he asked me. I do feel a bit weird going seeing as im 16 but some of Steve's friends had asked my friends to be their dates making things less awkward for me.

Me and Steve had been the best friends for as long as I can remember. My family lived right next door to his, we would be together all day everyday so when my parents announced that we were leaving we both thought our lives just ended. Turns out we only moved 10 minutes away, throughout the years Steve would tell everyone I was just his second sister and I always thought he was the brother I never had, but things quickly changed. When I was 14 and he was 16 we realised we had stronger feelings for each other than we first thought and we quickly became boyfriend and girlfriend and seen as we are both older now things are getting serious. I know this sounds stupid as im only 16 but I can safely say my heart belongs to Steve McGarrett and his belongs to me, Heather Matthews. Quickly, I typed my reply and hit reply.

_To: Steve :)_

_Morning my cheesy fool ;) I'm ready now you cheeky git! xxx_

The school day dragged on, well it did to me. Even though I told everyone that I wasn't excited for Steve's prom, that couldn't be further from the truth. Me and my mum had spent nearly 2 months of hunting for the perfect dress and when laid my eyes upon this light blue long dress which featured a sweetheart neckline i knew it was perfect. After getting th perfect dress I purchased Steve a light blue shirt so we would match. My day dream was pleasantly interrupted when someone grabbed me from behind and span me around, instantly knowing who this person was i started to giggle, then hand in hand we walked through the school grounds so he could drive us both home.

"Good day?" Steve asked while placing a kiss upon my temple, in response I did a rather un-ladylike snort to which he chuckled.

"Why is that teachers always feel the need to spring quizzes on you on a Friday? Its almost as if they enjoy torturing us!" I sighed throwing my arms in the air while we came to a stop in front of his car.

" Alright drama queen! How about we get you home so you can get ready for tonight I know how excited you are"

"I am not" I replied while pouting, which he then planted a sweet kiss upon.

"You so are now come on lets go" He replied while opening my door.

The drive home was blissful. The sun was slowing setting causing the remain sunlight to bounce of the rooftops of buildings making this island of paradise look well more like paradise. Turning to my left we both smiled at each other simoustanly my left hand been held firmly by his right as we turned down my street and pulled to a stop in front of my parents house.

"Pick you up at 8 okay?" Steve asked.

"Perfect and please iron your shirt I know what your like!"

"Alright nag now get out and go get ready see you in 4 hours" We exchanged kisses and after watching him drive out of my road, confirming he was gone I squealed in excitement and ran into the house to get ready.

After hours of getting ready I was finally walking down the stairs to meet my parents. Once I entered the living room I saw my parent's faces light up and my mother's eyes filled up with tears.

"Oh darling you look beautiful!" She exclaimed while giving me a bone crushing hug.

"Thanks mum" I replied gleaming, while my father walked behind me with something in his hand.

"What's that dad?" I asked and then he placed a silver necklace around my neck which had a small heart on it encrusted with diamonds.

"Steve gave it to me earlier this week and asked me to give it to you tonight" I smiled through the happy tears that were threatening to fall.

"Speaking of Steve where is he?" My mum asked in confusing. Turning round I looked at the clock - 8:17. Weird, Steve is never late.

"Huh, that's strange" I asked looking at my phone, 0 messages and 0 missed calls

"Honey why don't you drive over there he's probably having trouble ironing his shirt." My mum said while passing me the car keys. Taking the keys I left the house and drove over to the McGarretts. Turning the engine off I walked up the drive way noticing that Steve's car is still here, rolling my eyes I knock on the door.

"Hey Mr. McGarrett is Steve in or is he having trouble with the iron?" I chuckled but then i noticed the sombre look on his face.

"I'm so sorry to have to tell you this Heather but Steve's gone" The bombshell dropped.

"What do you means he's gone?! He's suppose to be picking me up and were going to prom together" I replied refusing to understand and believe what John was saying.

" I'm so sorry but he's gone, gone and left Hawaii I thought he would of called you."

In a matter of seconds my life had been turned around, I was left facing the world alone without my best friend stood by my side.

I always thought Steve McGarrett's heart belonged to me, I was wrong.

So here I stood, tears flowing freely down my face and reality hit me my prom king had left, for good.


End file.
